Disasters, including natural disasters like hurricane, tornadoes, earthquakes and floods, and other types of disasters, such as civil unrest in certain areas of the world, have become a more frequent variable in the availability of data centers. Other events besides disasters also cause power emergencies, such as brown outs or power outages, depending on power available to a particular energy grid. With power outages becoming more frequent, Uninterruptible Power Systems (UPS) and backup power generators have become much more sophisticated. Such systems and generators are often able to calculate how long they can run on the available battery supply or fuel resources. These UPS devices and generators have also become more connected, being able to communicate this information via secure network connections. The problem, however, is that the information provided by these devices and systems is not being utilized by data centers. Traditional data centers typically operate manual processes performed by administrators to decide how to proceed. More specifically, human administrators decide which scheduled computing jobs to migrate of the data center(s) to be affected by an anticipated power outage. These migration decisions are typically based upon human analysis of data received through computer networks, such as the internet.